Entities such as governments, universities, businesses, and so on, often require vehicle owners to have a sticker or paper identifier affixed to their vehicle's windshield or to another prominent location on the vehicle. These stickers generally act as proof of a paid registration or an entitlement to drive on public or private roads, park in reserved parking lots, or enter a particular location. In many places, vehicle registration and other vehicle permits often require a periodic (e.g., annual or biennial) renewal. This renewal process can often be inconvenient and wasteful, creating pain points for vehicle owners, entities issuing registration stickers or other permit stickers, and entities enforcing registration validity.